Ghaele
Summary Ghaele are the knights-errant of the fey celestials, often serving faerie lords or even certain deities. Of the Eladrin of Arborea, the Ghaele were the most compassionate of the mortals and their plights. Thus, in contrast with their fun-loving species, the Ghaele's hearts were heavy, and many considered them distant and cold. The Ghaele would often wander the Prime Material, loving the place and growing depressed if they were unable to speak to the mortals of the realm. The Ghaele are intelligent advisors and warriors for goodness, and were renowned for their strength and skill. Such was their power that the forces of heaven often had Ghaele officers presiding over other warriors, including Hound Archons, to battle the likes of the slaadi or fiends. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Ghaele Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Royal Eladrin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, eladrin are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense; these particular Outsiders represent the concepts of snow, wind, and sand), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Eladrin contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality (The might of holy magic occurs because there is significant belief that it will occur- with enough power, one might cause incredible effects, such as resurrecting a demon lord), Light Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Death Manipulation via Gaze (Evil creatures seen by the Ghaele die instantly- those that resist are induced with paralytic fear), Intangibility via Globe Form, Aura, Attack Reflection via Protective Aura (Magically grants allies within range, including the Ghaele themselves, to deflect attacks), Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Healing, Telepathy via Detect Thoughts, Evil Detection, Illusion Creation via Disguise Self, Power Nullification via Dispel Magic, Paralysis Inducement via Hold, Invisibility, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation/Acid Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/BFR/Petrification/Madness Manipulation via Prismatic Spray, Statistics Amplification via Resistance, Life Manipulation via Virtue, Animal Manipulation via Calm Animals, Blessed, Forcefield Creation via Shield of Faith, Smoke Manipulation via Obscuring Mist, Omnilingualism via Comprehend Languages, Truth Inducement via Zone of Truth, Heat Manipulation via Searing Light, Underwater Breathing (Type 4), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), BFR via Banishment, Summoning, Resurrection via Raise Dead, Weapon Creation via Blade Barrier, Air Manipulation via Control Winds, True Seeing, Shapeshifting via Animal Shapes, Sense Manipulation via Holy Word (Instantly blinds, deafens, paralyzes, or outright kills the target non-good creature), Damage Reduction, Extreme Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Subjective Reality Attack Potency: Small City level+ (A Ghaele is comparable in strength to legendary dragons) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 4 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite, Demons lack typical requirements of life such as sleep or sustenance Range: Universal with certain abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, a Ghaele is on par with the average spellcaster, who dwarfs normal humans by an immense degree Weaknesses: Damage reduction is overcome by morally evil-aligned weapons Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Light Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Heat Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sense Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons